


A Lesson in Sewing

by Hazbin_JellicleQueen33



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, This is a repost, alastor has a soft spot, because I can’t count, for niffty, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33
Summary: Niffty knows how to sew, quite well in fact, but sometimes her overeagerness causes accidents and Angel is used to seeing Alastor keep everyone at a distance.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A Lesson in Sewing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my darling demons! So I’m reposting this story because Ao3 was being weird with my story count after I deleted the note looking for ideas and I cleaned out an older story to try and fix the number resulting in my planned 100th post being my 99th. Long story short I’m putting this one back up to makeup for the messed up count. Never fear though my darlings I’ll be posting my 100th work as soon as I can once this goes up so my dears *hat tip* I hope to see you there!

It was relatively late into the night, the hotel calm and quite as Charlie and Vaggie retired for the evening, Husk was polishing glasses and wiping down the bar, Niffty was seated on the lobby sofa with a few garments of clothing, a needle and thread, and Alastor was in one of the arm chairs looking over some papers. It was well past curfew for the residence but one spider had yet to be accounted for, it was part of the reason Alastor was still in the lobby as opposed to his office.

As the trio sat in easy quiet, the radio demon providing some light music from the mantle radio, Niffty began bobbing to the music with a small smile. Alastor couldn’t help the small faund smile as he noticed the small cyclops enjoying the music, it may have been years before her time but she never failed to enjoy the jazz he played. For a while Alastor was focused on the documents Charlie had asked him to look over but was suddenly pulled from his thoughts at the sound of Niffty giving a small gasp and dropping her sewing.

If it had been anyone else, or if it hadn’t been just him and his two companions, Alastor wouldn’t have even acknowledged the sound but as soon as it crossed the tiny demon’s lips he set aside the paperwork and moved to kneel in front of her taking her hand carefully in his own.

“What have I told you darling? You must slow down when sewing.”

As he spoke the radio demon’s hands began to softly glow green as Niffty sniffled watching the tiny drop of blood from where the needle had punctured her finger vanish.

“I-I’m sorry Al, I didn’t mean to! The music was just so-“

“Entertaining? I know my dear but we don’t want you hurting yourself. Who’s garments are you working on?”

Niffty glanced down at the pale pink sweater in her lap, noticing the drop of blood on the sleeve next to where she had been sewing.

“It’s Angels, he came home last night wearing it, it looked so pretty on him! But it was ripped on the side and back and filthy. I washed it for him and I was going to sew it up as a surprise cause I know he likes this one.”

Alastor moved to sit beside the smaller demon taking the garment carefully in his own hands looking over her stitching work. Niffty knew how to sew, better than most demons, weather it was clothes or wounds but sometimes her excitement made her make mistakes. His smile became soft and his tone gentle, as if dealing with a child worried about being scolded.

“Try a ladder stitch my dear, it’ll be less visible and stronger.”

Niffty took the garment back into her tiny hands, quickly removed the stitching she’d already done and readied to start again, pausing to look up at Alastor.

“A ladder stitch, that’s the one that’s supposed to disappear right?”

Alastor nodded pointing with one claw to where to start on the sweater.

“Start here so the stitching isn’t right at the start of the tear, it’ll help keep it from spreading.”

Niffty nodded and did as told, smiling as she followed where Alastor guided her to sew until it was finished. Her smile widened as she stood on the sofa holding up the sweater, nearly as big as she was, examining the work.

“It looks good as new! Angel is going to be so happy!”

Alastor gave a soft chuckle as he stood to move back to the armchair before his ear flicked. In an instant he turned around just in time to catch Niffty as she jumped at him making him chuckle.

“One of these times my little dear you are going to do that and I’m going to forget to catch you.”

Niffty just laughed moving around until she was seated on the radio demon’s shoulder, his hand keeping her steady by the knee.

“No you wouldn’t, then who would sew the holes in your coat? Or wash blood out of your shirts? Or-“

Her words were cut off as the radio demon lifted her off his shoulder and held her on his hip, almost like a toddler, and began to dance to the music.

“I see your point darling.”

Niffty just blushed a bit and giggled as Alastor waltzed around the lobby. In the midst of it all none of the three demons were aware Angel had slipped back into the hotel and was currently watching from behind the corner, a blush covering his own cheeks and his heart thumping wildly seeing how Alastor treated Niffty. Maybe the radio demon wasn’t as cold and heartless as he seemed to everyone else, Angel just had to figure out how to get on that good side. Little did the lurking spider know Alastor’s ears had heard him come in moments ago and his smile softened as he caught a glimpse of white fur watching from behind the wall, he chose to act like he didn’t know if only to give the spider proof he wasn’t completely cold hearted.


End file.
